


I'm Sorry If I say I Need You

by kierajadeserena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Male on Male, Sex, Swearing, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, other stuff, we'll update as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierajadeserena/pseuds/kierajadeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story... of five strangers... picked to live in a house... work together and have their lives taped... to find out what happens... when people stop being polite... and start getting real... The Real World: London. </p><p>A The Real World AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry If I say I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Real World AU Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31748) by indieshire. 



> This is really shit. I'm really sorry.

_"It's been great, yeah." Zayn nodded, ducking his head slightly from the camera as he smiled. "We all get along. It's only been a week but we don't feel like strangers anymore."_

It was early evening, the house mostly quiet save for the quiet snores and snuffles of Niall curled up in the corner and Liam pottering about the kitchen, cleaning. Louis, whose head was nestled into Harry's lap, was nursing a hangover the size of Russia and Harry was... Well, he was just content in running his fingers through the hair of the older lad sprawled across him. 

_"We're not very wild." He admitted into the lens, letting out a slight chuckle as he scratched his neck. Looking slightly sheepish, he continued. "The craziest thing we do is get drunk and sleep until noon. We're rather boring."_

Zayn exited the interview room, moving through the house and into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water, he nudged Liam and mumbled a whispered "you're up" before ruffling his hair and danced out of the way of the swipe Liam aimed for his backside.

_"I told my dad I'd behave." Liam grinned and added "He told me not to do anything I wouldn't want my Nan to see so."  with a one armed shrug as if to say 'whatcha gonna do, ey?'_

Niall was up next, roused from his cat nap by a fond looking Zayn and ushered toward the room. Liam sat on the floor by Zayn's legs and nudged his hand, much like a cat and smiled when Zayn began to lightly scratch the back of his neck as he read. Niall gave the room a grin from his perch in the door way. 

_"Harry and Louis are defintely going to hook up." It was a no brainer really, Niall new it, and gave a small shake of his head. "Zayn, Liam and meself are betting when."_

Niall took Harry's place, not without protest from Louis (who sounded remarkably like a grumpy kitten) which earned a eye roll from Zayn and Louis to respond with poking his tongue out. Niall let out a boisterous laugh, grinning madly.

_"It's weird; I feel like I've known Louis for so long." Harry gave a slightly sappy grin, as he scratched his arm, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "We're really close. He's just, like, a good person."_

Harry didn't settle with the others, instead opting to head into kitchen and get a start on dinner. Niall pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek, causing Harry to bat him away and Zayn to comment on how he had to be careful cause "Lou's a jealous guy, Ni." and was triumphant as Liam snorted a laugh.

_Louis started with a sigh, brow creased slightly. "Harry's great, yeah. But..."_

Harry smiled when he felt warm arms sneak around his waist, and a cold nose press into his back through his shirt.

"Hey, Lou." He said quietly, continuing on with slicing the peppers littering the chopping board and laughed when he got a groan in reply. 

"Went well in there then?" The smile evident in his voice as he spoke, patting Louis' arms before they let him go. 

"Same old, same old." He shrugged, nicking a slice of mushroom as he hopped on the counter causing the younger boy to frown and whine.

"Heeeeeey. No stealing. We all have to share here. Put it back."

Louis grumbled and Niall shot back a "No thanks. God knows where his mouths been." from where he was lent against the fridge, only to laugh as he dodged a salt shaker lobbed at his head before throwing it right back. 

"Hey now!" Harry rounded on the pair throwing kitchen utensils when he was hit by a fork, "If you can't play nice, get out." 

It went silent after that, allowing Harry to get back to work in peace and focus on chopping vegetables. He only paused briefly when he felt a soft kiss being pressed to the back of his neck. 

_"...I'm not going to fall in love within three months, and he's the type that could. And, I don't know..." He took a moment to think, looking away from the camera to hide his concerned frown as he tacked on a quiet, "I don't want to hurt him, I guess."_

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, this is the prologue to this chaptered fic. I don't know how many chapters it'll be but hopefully it'll work out. Hit me up on tumblr: gottalovethestylinsonship or twitter: LStylishFan if you have any queries/requests. Sorry, it's short but, you know, prologue.


End file.
